Surprise Tip
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission. Go in, get the information she needed, and then leave. Lightning didn't expect to get far more than she expected from that busty barmaid...rated M for delicious yuri smut. Credit for cover goes to Sakimichan. Enjoy!


_**A/N: So, my first crossover between two of my favorite Final Fantasy games, and it ends up being a yuri smut between Lightning and Tifa. Cue people being not at all surprised in three, two, one…**_

**Surprise Tip**

_Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission. Go in, get the information she needed, and then leave. Lightning didn't expect to get far more than she expected from that busty barmaid..._

* * *

Sergeant Lightning Farron pulled the sunglasses over her eyes with an irritated huff, the tinted lenses doing little to block out the annoying rays of the sun shining in all its glory. _'It's times like this where I really hate being stationed in New Bodhum. Can't the summers be at least a little more tolerable?' _

She was on patrol at the moment, trying to get some information about a group of obnoxious individuals who called themselves AVALANCHE. Supposedly they were vile eco-terrorists who plagued Cocoon for a few years prior to her joining the Guardian Corps, attacking PSICOM bioweapon research facilities and springing captive wildlife free. Lightning could definitely sympathize with their complaints; she wasn't a fan of PSICOM's tactics in warfare either, which is why she joined the Corps over them. However, AVALANCHE was going about it the wrong way. It was only a matter of time before PSICOM's commanders had enough of them and wiped them off the face of the world.

The pinkette sighed and wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead as she went on patrol. Her direct superior ordered her try and pick up some information about them in the local bars around New Bodhum, making her have to blend in with the normal civilians while on the job. It wasn't something she had experience doing, but if it was something that would get her closer to finding out who was pulling the strings, then she'd do it.

Her usual Guardian Corps uniform was replaced by a casual light grey tank top and cargo pants, and she couldn't help but feel exposed without the familiar pauldron that usually adorned her left shoulder. The hot sun beat down on her and she groaned as she felt sweat roll off of her body. "Fuck…this sucks…"

She wanted to get out of the sun as soon as physically possible.

Unfortunately for the soldier, that didn't look like it was happening anytime soon. This was the summer, the peak season for business in New Bodhum. As a result, the otherwise quiet resort town was completely packed with tourists from all over Cocoon. Everyone wanted to see the spectacular fireworks display that was always held during the summer of every year.

She tried to push her way through the thick crowd, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she passed by the eager tourists. The smell of sweat and alcohol was enough to make her want to retch, but Lightning powered through and refused to give into the rather tempting desire to release the contents of her stomach. She was sure that if either her superior or (Etro forbid) Snow saw her doing so, the teasing would be relentless for many long months.

'_I really hope that the rest of this job goes a lot smoother than this.' _With an irritated huff she blew out a sweaty strand of her pink hair and continued to push her way through the crowd until she found one of the first locations on her checklist. NORA's hangout spot. As much as Snow annoyed the ever loving hell out of her with his stupid boyish charm and laughable optimism, he had made sure that NORA actually went and got their monster hunting license to not run afoul of Sanctum law.

'_Still, as much as I don't like him being an utter idiot, he is good when it comes to being a reliable source of information about monsters. Let's hope he's as knowledgeable about eco-terrorists.' _With a roll of her blue eyes she made her way over to the bar, making sure to step over a few brave souls who decided to soak up the scorching hot light of Phoenix. The damned fal'Cie was probably laughing at those who complained about the heat.

NORA's chef, Lebreau, was furiously wiping the bar clean with a light grey rag. She looked up as Lightning entered and she gave her a friendly wave. "Hey, Lightning. So, uh, are you getting the usual or no?"

"Not today." Lightning shook her head and folded her arms. "I was actually looking for Snow. I have something I want to ask him. Is he around anywhere?"

"He and Gadot went out to deal with a feral behemoth that broke out. I don't think they'll be back for another hour or two. What do you need to talk to him about?"

"Need info on AVALANCHE."

Lebreau nearly spat out the liquid she was drinking and put her finger up to tell her to wait a second. "Wait…hold up. You're going after AVALANCHE? Are you serious?"

"You heard right." Lightning's eyes narrowed. "What can you tell me about them?"

"They're dangerous," Lebreau answered. "Organized, and supposedly have a former soldier working with them. But that's about it. If you want more info, I'd hit the bar on the far end of town, Seventh Heaven. That's all I really got on them."

'_Seventh Heaven? Never heard of it.' _"Thanks. And tell Snow I said to fix his fucking motorcycle," Lightning shot over her shoulder as she put her sunglasses back on and steeled herself in preparation of the cursed sun. In the brief few minutes of respite she had gotten accustomed to the nice air conditioning of the bar and forgot just how brutally hot it was.

The minute she stepped outside, the heat hit her like a freight train. She blinked back the intense wave of hear that smacked her face with its harsh rays and wiped her forehead as she felt herself sweat immediately. "Ugh..." _'Was not prepared for this. Wearing pants outside was definitely a bad idea.' _

She knew she should've put on a pair of shorts or something lower cut since it was the middle of summer. Yet her stubbornness led her to believe that she could handle it. Being a soldier, she was used to physical discomfort.

Lightning wasn't used to this kind of heat, though. This was by far the hottest day she had experienced in her military career and she was regretting her decision to wear the thick cargo pants.

With her sweating her rear end off she tried to focus instead on the tip Lebreau gave her. It wasn't much to work with, but it was pretty much the same kind of rumors that everyone spoke of in hushed whispers. A dangerous group with a former soldier as their main muscle, attacking PSICOM's testing facilities with deadly results. Rampaging wildlife was always an issue on Cocoon, but bioweapons running loose was much more difficult of a problem to handle. Behemoths taken from the wilds and turned into fighting machines were always much more dangerous thanks to their intelligence and added ferocity.

'_Never knew about a Guardian Corps soldier going rogue. Or is it a former PSICOM member?' _ The pinkette shook her head. _'Either way, they're a traitor to the Sanctum and need to be stopped before they do too much damage.'_

She pushed her way towards the outskirts of town until she reached another bar. This one was hidden by several palm trees springing out of the sand and standing guard at the door was a very muscular dark skinned man with what appeared to be a giant machine gun for an arm. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses and he looked at her with a scowl on his face.

"Who the hell are you? Whaddya want?" he asked with a suspicious growl.

"A girl's allowed to have a few drinks, isn't she?" Lightning replied, refusing to back down. He may have towered over her by at least a foot and was much heavier, but she still felt as though she could take him if it came to fists. She had her fair share of bar fights during her tenure in the Guardian Corps.

The man growled but stepped aside. "Fine. But if ya cause any trouble, I won't hesitate to throw yer ass out. Clear?"

"Crystal." Lightning's jaw tightened and the bouncer stepped aside to let her into Seventh Heaven.

Inside, it was very quiet. The only other occupant was a short blond man with spiky hair and a very large sword strapped to his back. He was drinking by himself in the corner of the bar, his eyes on the bar. He didn't pay her any attention.

'_Fine by me.' _Lightning took a seat at the bar and a young woman approached her. Her long hair flowed down her back and she gave the pinkette a friendly smile. "Hello. What can I get you?"

"Ginger Bitch," Lightning requested, pulling out several gil to pay for the drink. She wasn't a heavy drinker by any means, but it never hurt to blend in with the crowd when on a secret mission.

"Coming right up, sweetheart." The brunette gave her a friendly smile and set to making the soldier her drink.

While she was waiting, Lightning glanced over at the quiet blond man still drinking away. "So, what's his deal?"

"Him? Ah, don't worry about him." The barmaid's red eyes flickered to the man and a look of sympathy flashed across her face. "He's been drinking away a lot of pain. Puts on a strong front, but he's hurt a lot underneath."

"Boyfriend?"

"What? Oh, heavens no. Childhood friend. Known him for years."

"Sounds like he's a stubborn one," Lightning murmured. "Reminds me of another blond I know. Except he never stops running his fucking mouth."

The woman laughed and slid her drink over to her, tapping the bar with a curious finger. "So, what brings you around these parts? We're not exactly known for our business here."

"I'm looking for someone." Lightning took a sip of her drink and blinked back the sensation that hit her once the alcohol touched her tongue. _'Shit…it's a lot stronger than I remember.' _

"You're looking for AVALANCHE, aren't you?" the barmaid whispered. "You're not the first. I doubt you'll be the last, either."

"How did you know?"

"It's all anyone comes here for nowadays." The woman shrugged her shoulders and poured herself a glass of whiskey. "I know what you think. We're all eco-terrorists and deserve to be put down. Maybe you're right."

At this, the blond man stirred and looked up at the two women with piercing blue eyes, his hand reaching for the handle of his sword. "Tifa—"

"I'm fine, Cloud," Tifa interrupted, not looking at him. "Don't worry."

The blond swordsman didn't look thrilled, but he sat down nonetheless. He gave Lightning a glare that said, 'One wrong move and you're dead', and the pinkette knew this was the ex soldier who was AVALANCHE's main muscle. She was essentially in their base of operations and unarmed at that. _'So much for this going to plan. Fuck.'_

Lightning didn't like that she completely unarmed and surrounded by eco terrorists. She was sure any minute now they would kill her and send her body back to the Guardian Corps to send a message to leave them alone or else.

Tifa smirked at her and leaned over the bar. Her white top was straining against her large bust and the pinkette felt heat rush to her cheeks as Tifa drummed her fingers against the bar. "You know what's going to happen to you, don't you? You can't exactly leave here."

"I worked that out on my own, funnily enough," Lightning replied sarcastically. Cloud let out a snort at that.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" the soldier asked warily.

"I'm going to ensure that you'll never leave. Cloud, watch the bar for me for a few minutes." Tifa's smirk grew and Cloud let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sure…"

"You. With me." Tifa motioned for Lightning to follow her, looking behind to make sure the soldier was listening. The pinkette had no choice but to listen unless she wanted to get decapitated by that blond's giant sword and she followed Tifa downstairs. She heard the door lock behind her and she repressed a shudder.

Tifa's grin only grew and she motioned for Lightning to sit down on the black leather couch. "Sit."

Lightning apprehensively sat down on the couch and Tifa leaned down in front of her. "You know, it's rude not giving the host your name."

"Lightning," the pinkette grudgingly replied. She took her sunglasses off her head and set them on the table, folding her arms. "So, what are you planning on doing?"

Tifa only winked and put a hand on her hips, letting Lightning get a good look at her curvaceous frame. Large breasts straining a white shirt that exposed her midriff, a black miniskirt that barely fell past her upper thighs, and a very athletic frame. She wasn't just a pretty faced bartender. She could throw some punches if it came down to it.

"Someone likes what they see," Tifa remarked.

Lightning snapped out of her trance and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Shut up."

"Ooh, feisty. I like that." Tifa laughed and cupped Lightning's face, running a finger over her cheek. Her hands weren't soft at all but calloused, showing she was an experienced fighter, and the brunette leaned in to give her pink hair a sniff. "Mmm…nice scent. Didn't take you as the type to use that kind of shampoo."

"Hush." Lightning's blush only grew as she felt Tifa's warm breath on her, a few surges of heat and excitement shooting through her lower body. She tried not to squirm away, for it secretly felt arousing to her. She could feel herself suddenly wanting more.

"What's the matter, Light~?" Tifa whispered huskily. A small pink tongue flicked out and lightly scraped over the sensitive skin on her neck. Lightning shivered in excitement at the contact and started to rub her thighs together as sections of her body long since devoid of attention began to tremble in pleasure. The prospect of getting some much desired attention from a very attractive woman like the one in front of her made the pinkette feel even more aroused.

'_Knock it off,' _she mentally scolded. _'She's just trying to get into your head.' _

Tifa's soft lips hovered mere millimeters away from her neck and her tongue flicked out again. The wet tip of the fleshy muscle drew a lazy circle on her skin and Lightning shivered once more, feeling more heat flood between her thighs. Her core bubbled eagerly and she let out a soft groan of want.

Tifa heard the groan and giggled before continuing what she was doing, using her tongue to tease her. "So cute. I didn't think you'd sound like that, Lightning~."

Lightning tried to glare at her, her blue eyes narrowed slits. "Shut the hell up." _'Why? Why am I liking this?' _

"You didn't deny it." Tifa continued to smirk at her for a few seconds before leaning forward and lightly kissing her neck. Lightning let a gasp escape her lips and felt herself get even more aroused. Her body was practically yearning for her touch and Tifa's finger lazily dragged up and down Lightning's chest. The brunette's large breasts squished in front of her face and she straddled Lightning's lap with a victorious grin. "Gotcha."

With her now on top of her Lightning's resistance stopped completely. She found herself wanting more and the wall she put up crumbled. "Tifa…please…"

"Please what, Lightning?" Tifa asked sultrily, rocking herself against her crotch. Jolts of pleasure shot through her body and Lightning felt herself begin to get drenched with arousal. Her nethers began to throb longingly and she wanted more of her touch.

"Please…please give me more," Lightning pleaded with a whisper. _'Dammit. I'm supposed to be a soldier, not a helpless little thing.' _She hated that she was reducing to begging after only a little bit of teasing. Tifa definitely was someone with experience at this for she knew exactly where to press to set her desires ablaze.

Tifa smiled triumphantly and settled back down on Lightning's lap, taking one of her hands in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. I'll give you what you want, dear~."

Their lips hovered inches away from each other before Tifa initiated their kiss. Her free hand cupped Lightning's face while their lips gently mashed together, both women enjoying the taste and feel of the other. The soldier let out a weak moan as Tifa's breasts pushed up against hers and she took the opportunity to push her tongue into Lightning's mouth. Their tongues pushed against each other in a wriggling mess, both women starting to moan as they slipped and swirled over each other.

Eventually, Tifa won the tongue wrestle and succeeded in pushing Lightning's back. She started to explore every bit of her oral cavern and Lightning whined into her mouth, her own weak licks unable to do much against the merciless barrage from the barmaid.

Tifa pulled away from their kiss slowly, relinquishing her control briefly to pull off the straps that snapped over her shoulders and kept her shirt in place. The leather binds snapped off of the top of her black skirt and she pulled her shirt off gracefully, exposing a white lace bra underneath that barely kept her cleavage contained. Her breasts bounced and jiggled and Tifa paused to reach behind her and unclip her bra, freeing them. Two large mounds of flesh sprung free and Lightning's hungry gaze drank in every jiggle.

"Like them?" Tifa cupped and squeezed them, wiggling her eyebrows at her. "Go on. You know what to do."

They pressed against Lightning's face and with her face a bright shade of pink she clasped her mouth around one of her breasts, her hand settling on the other.

Tifa moaned as she felt Lightning's mouth work on her breast, reaching to grab a handful of soft pink hair. "That's right…right there…"

Lightning felt her hidden greediness take over and she started to suck harder on her breasts, her wet tongue pressing and licking around her sensitive nipple. Each time her tongue prodded against the erect nub Tifa would moan and grind herself into Lightning's lap. The pinkette finally removed her mouth and set to work on the other, the brunette moaning louder at the switch.

Her grinding became more intense with every gentle little flick of the tongue and Tifa shook as she felt herself approach an orgasm just from having her breasts played with. Lightning sped up with her licks and Tifa lost control. Her hips grinded hard into Lightning's crotch, gasping as she came. Her juices drenched her panties completely and she panted hard before standing up on wobbling legs.

"Not…not even Jessie…got me worked up this fast," she said between gasps, trying to recover from what was sure to be the first orgasm of many for the next hour or so. She reached under her black miniskirt to pull her soaked panties down before she climbed back on top of Lightning, capturing her lips again in a tender kiss.

Her hands worked under Lightning's tank top, feeling around her new partner's smaller chest and discovering that she was not wearing a bra thanks to the extreme heat. Lightning's breasts were nowhere near as big as Tifa's but still a solid handful, giving the barmaid plenty to work with. Her fingers lazily dragged over the smaller mounds, flicking at Lightning's erect nipples. The soldier let out a weak cry at each little flick, sweat rolling down her cheeks as she felt herself get hotter and hotter. Lightning felt her desire increase as Tifa's hands continued to roam over her chest and she groaned out. "Fuck…"

Tifa giggled and removed her hands from under her tank top, sliding them down to the waistband of her cargo pants. Lightning watched with a half lidded stare as Tifa expertly undid the knot of the strings and slid them down her pale creamy legs.

Lightning blushed as Tifa hungrily drank in the sight of the soldier's toned body, licking her lips as she stared at her long legs. "Wow. Looking really good, Light~."

Lightning opened her mouth to argue when Tifa leaned forward and kissed her toned stomach. The pinkette bit her lip to prevent from moaning out as Tifa's soft lips planted on her body several times, moving in a circular patter just above the waistline of her wet panties. Her breath hitched with every kiss, her desire to feel the woman's tongue on her increasing the more she teased. "T-tifa…"

"Hmmm~?" Tifa looked up at her with a mischievous smirk, letting her tongue flick out to press against the muscle. Lightning moaned in protest, squirming in her seat.

"N-no fair…" she managed to gasp out, trying to glare at the barmaid teasing her.

Tifa merely let out a giggle and lifted her head to pull her into another kiss, their tongues wrestling for control. Lightning had gained the upper hand by coiling her tongue around the brunette's and she was just about to push her back when Tifa's knee started to press against her covered crotch. It moved in a circular pattern against her throbbing clit and Lightning's lips parted with another moan. Tifa seized the opportunity to push Lightning's tongue back into her mouth, rubbing her knee against the pinkette's clit.

"Ah~!" Lightning moaned out and began to rock her hips back and forth into Tifa's movements, the pleasure in her core building and building each time her knee brushed against her button. She could feel her thighs beginning to tremble with her orgasm approaching and she looked at Tifa with wide eyes. "I…I'm g-gonna…!"

"Go on, sweetie," Tifa whispered huskily in her ear, her warm breaths tickling her neck. "Cum for me."

Lightning's entire body shook as she came, a rush of her fluids gushing out. Her mouth was wide open in a loud moan of ecstasy, taking ragged gulps of air in an attempt to recover. "A-ahhhh!"

She temporarily blacked out from the pleasure as it rolled through her body, looking up at the wooden ceiling of the bar's basement while she came. Once she started to recover Tifa pulled her knee away with a grin, looking at the soldier as she panted for breath. "That felt amazing, didn't it?"

Lightning nodded breathlessly and Tifa leaned forward with her voice little more than a sweet seductive purr. "Good. Because we're not done yet."

Lightning felt a shiver of excitement shoot up her spine and she lifted herself up from the couch to let Tifa pull her wet panties down around her ankles, the wet cloth bunched up with her cargo pants. Her glistening pink folds were on display for the brunette to see every little bit of them and she let out a longing growl at the sight. "I would love to have a taste of you right now."

"But, it'll have to wait." Tifa raised up two of her slender fingers and wiggled them in front of the soldier. Lightning knew was going to happen next and started to spread her long legs for her, inviting her to take her.

Tifa was only too happy to oblige.

Her fingers crept over Lightning's thigh until it was just above her aching clit. The brunette looked up with a smirk to see the pleading stare on the pinkette's face and kissed her before sliding them into her.

Lightning moaned at the penetration, feeling Tifa's fingers slowly begin to pump in and out of her wet pussy. The digits rubbed against her insides perfectly and it didn't take long for Tifa to settle into a rhythm. Her fingers thrusted deep into Lightning's pussy, the soldier moaning into their kiss helplessly as she was claimed. "Ohhh~!"

The brunette knew how to make a woman very happy, Lightning realized. Never before had she had her desires set ablaze in such a manner, practically begging for more with each thrust.

Lightning soon started to lose feeling in her legs the more Tifa's fingers slid in and out of her pussy, her knees wobbling. "H-harder…"

Her pleas were answered with a satisfied grin and Tifa's lips started to suckle on her neck and collarbone. The added pleasure made Lightning start to approach her second orgasm much more rapidly than the first and she started to mewl happily as she was brought closer and closer to the brink. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…haaaa~!"

Tifa's teeth lightly grazed against her collarbone and her fingers pushed in knuckle deep into Lightning's pussy, curling them inside.

"Go on," Tifa ordered with a sultry smile. "Cum."

Lightning's entire body spasmed as she came on Tifa's fingers, her walls tightening around the digits. A shrill scream of ecstasy left her lips and the brunette smirked as she made her cum again. "Good girl. I don't think I'll get tired of hearing your voice."

Lightning panted for breath and she wiped the sweat from her forehead, feeling worn out from the woman making her cum twice in such a short time. "Ha..ha…"

"Speechless? I have that effect." Tifa smiled and gave her a passionate kiss before pulling away, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach. "We're still not done here, you know~."

"S-still?" Lightning wasn't sure if she could handle a third orgasm in such a small timeframe and remain conscious.

"Of course. Did you think you were done after only two rounds?" Tifa asked with a purr. She reached between Lightning's legs and the barmaid began to kiss her inner thighs. Lightning's legs twitched when she felt the other woman's lips on them and she let her head hit the back of the couch with a soft groan.

"F-fuck…" She gasped out and looked down to meet Tifa's predatory stare as she began to languidly swirl her tongue against her clit. She took a sharp breath in and shakily exhaled, gripping onto Tifa's long dark brown hair. "P-please…ha~!"

Tifa merely smirked at her and continued to lick and press against Lightning's soaked pussy, tasting her cum from her previous orgasm. Her teeth lightly scraped against her clit and Lightning moaned again. She was powerless against her superior technique.

Tifa's tongue eventually ceased swirling around her throbbing clit and instead focused on the glistening pink folds of her pussy. The fleshy muscle pushed and prodded at her pussy, hitting the bundle of nerves perfectly with each lash of her tongue.

Lightning moaned at the treatment she was getting, trying to shove Tifa's head all the way between her legs so she could lick more of her. "M-more!"

Tifa happily obliged her request and pushed her tongue into her pussy. It seemed to suck her in and Lightning let out a happy moan at the feeling of the busty woman's tongue wriggling inside her. "Ahhh~!"

Her legs locked around Tifa's head, keeping her firmly in place on her knees while she ate her out. Tifa's tongue thoroughly explored every inch of Lightning's pussy, tasting her juices and hitting that one spot that sent jolts through her body.

Lightning moaned weakly as Tifa hit her most sensitive spot again with her tongue, moving her hips upward to try and get her to push even deeper inside. "D-deeper…"

Tifa responded by looking up at her with her big beautiful crimson eyes and pushing her tongue as far as she could into her pussy, the tip flicking at the sensitive collection of nerves inside her. Lightning shook with each gentle strike to her insides and rested her legs on Tifa's shoulders, hands grasping for a handhold. They eventually wove into Tifa's long dark hair and Lightning came a third time on Tifa's tongue, her juices gushing out into her eagerly awaiting mouth.

Tifa stayed where she was until she swallowed what she caught in her mouth, pulling away from her pussy and sitting up to give Lightning a heated kiss. The pinkette could taste her own cum on Tifa's lips and she opened her mouth to let her tongue lick up any leftovers.

The two women pulled away from their kiss and Tifa ran a hand down Lightning's heaving chest. "So, Lightning…about you not leaving here…I'll make you a deal. Make me cum using only your mouth and you can walk out those doors without anyone harming you. Fail to do so, and you'll be mine. Sound fair?"

Lightning was still too aroused to think straight; she gave a weak nod of understanding and Tifa giggled at her submission. "Good. Now, on your knees."

Lightning obeyed her, a set of blue eyes meeting crimson, and Tifa positioned herself so her own wet pussy was directly in front of Lightning's face. "Lick."

Lightning tentatively leaned forward and began to lick at Tifa's aching clit, doing her best to keep from using her hands like she was told. She clasped them behind her back and set to work on pleasuring the barmaid as best as she could.

Her tongue rasped over her clit, eliciting a moan out of her. "H-ha~…"

Lightning felt a surge of encouragement from the moan let out by the other woman and got bolder with her movements. Her powerful tongue pushed and prodded at Tifa's wet pussy, licking around the folds in a circular manner.

"O-oh yes!" Tifa cried out, gripping onto a few locks of Light's hair to tug on. "Oh Gaia, you're good!"

Lightning continued to eat her out, the tip of her tongue getting sucked inside of Tifa's warm entrance. She wriggled it inside her, getting a good taste of Tifa's nectar, and she had to resist the sudden urge to reach down and rub her own pussy as desire began to flood her body again. She had never been in such a state before today, and she liked it.

She hadn't realized it the entire time her body was being claimed by her, but Tifa was very, very aroused. A steady trickle of her juices snaked down her thighs and Lightning pulled away to run her tongue over the clear stream, humming as she lapped it up.

Lightning licked her lips and swallowed what she lapped up before seeing to the task at hand. Her pink tongue slipped easily back inside of Tifa and she slowly explored every bit she could. She gave her clit a few gentle sucks, kissing it to excite her further,

Tifa's mouth was open in a silent cry of pleasure, pure bliss crossing her face as she came. Lightning was prepared to receive her cum and she dug her nails into Tifa's thighs as the bustier woman rode out her orgasm, her hips jerking into her mouth.

Lightning stayed where she was on her knees and swallowed it again, licking a few spare drops off of her lips and rising to her feet again.

The two women shared a couple of kisses and Tifa pulled away with a pant. "As…agreed, you can walk out without worry."

"I dunno…" Lightning leaned in and pressed her thumb against Tifa's clit, rubbing it to make her moan. "After that…I'm rather tempted to stay."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Cloud wasn't surprised at all when he began hearing the loud moans of pleasure through the floorboards. Every time either the Guardian Corps or PSICOM tried sending in someone undercover, they would get found out and 'taken care of' by Tifa. He wouldn't deny the woman had a way with her tongue. Though this time, he had a sneaking suspicion the pinkette would stick around. _'Well, I guess this is a score for AVALANCHE. More specifically, a score for Tifa.' _

He raised a glass of whiskey to his lips and looked up from the bar as Barret walked into the bar, his dark eyes searching for Tifa and the pinkette currently being claimed by the martial artist. "Hey, Spiky. Where the hell is Tifa? We got important shit to do and don't have the time to be sittin' 'round here all day."

Cloud merely downed his drink and smirked as a throaty moan of pleasure echoed from downstairs, wiping the corner of his mouth. "Where do you think?"

Barret only sighed and rubbed his temples, taking off his sunglasses. "Oh, goddammit, Tifa. Not this shit again."

"Cheer up." Cloud swiveled around in his chair and stood up, clutching the bar for support as he tried to judge whether or not he was fit for physical activity with the amount he drank. "We can let Tifa take Pinky through 'initiation' while we discuss the plan with Villiers about breaking into that research facility in the Gapra Whitewood."

"Fine." Barret stormed out with a frustrated growl, slamming his sunglasses back on. "But I'm definitely gonna chew her ass out."

"Pinky's got first dibs on that. And I don't think she swings that way."

"Smartass."

Cloud was more than happy to follow his friend outside when he heard the moans from downstairs get even louder.

Tifa would be busy for quite awhile.

_**A/N: So, how the fuck did this end up over 5K long? No, seriously. I have no clue how the fuck this even happened XD. I felt it was about time I did a fic with this pairing and I do hope I did it justice. Some of the authors who inspired me to do this fic are Azure Darkness Yugi and Major Mike Powell III, both who have written very good Tifa/Light fics. So, shoutout to you guys! Hope you enjoyed my filth XD**_

_**-DPLxStrife**_

_**C. Strife#5371**_


End file.
